


21 Has Some Perks

by allhewantsispie, IAmSherloved7043



Series: Role Plays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BDSM, Baby Boy Kink, Begging, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Club AU, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Mostly Smut, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Stripper Dean, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Switching, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, Vibrators, actually there is some plot, sam just turned 21, strip club au, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhewantsispie/pseuds/allhewantsispie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherloved7043/pseuds/IAmSherloved7043
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to his first strip club after turning 21. There he meets Dean, a veey handsome worker. Dean takes Sam to one of the 'back rooms' and shows him a good time~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rp between me and someone else, the messages seperated by 3 '.'s. Hope you enjoy! Also comment other prompts you want us to do!

As Sam approached the club, 'Gravity', he thinks it's called, he held his own hand, squezzing down the nerves. /It's fine. Breath. You know absolutely no one here! And even if you did, it's not like you're in the closet./ One more extra deep breath and Sam walked into the night club, flashing the bouncer his ID. Immedietly hus eyes were pulled to all the strobe lights and the loud music from the speakers surrounding. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, exept for Sam. He was barely 21 and he had never been in such a place before. On the right wall there was a bar, a bartender mixing a drink while simultaneously getting together a tap for another. There were tables all around, a DJ in the front left corner, and a stage from the back wall with a walkway to the center of the room. There were hot guys, yes, but Sam seemed not-so-interested in them at the moment. /Damn nerves! I neex to learn to relax, enjoy the shows,maybe have a few beers. Hey, I might even get a lapdance./  
.  
.  
.  
Dean walked around,talking to all the regulars at the club in his black skin-tight briefs and sorta see-through black tights. Then he spotted a guy, a new guy, definately never been to this club before. He watched as the tall, broad man walked to the bar and immediately ordered a drink. /Definately his first time ever in a strip-club, nerve drinking/ Dean thought, chuckling lowly to himself. He strode over to the handsome man and sat next to him. "2 beers please," he called, smiling at Andy, the bar-tender. "Hey there handsome," Dean flirted, turning to the long-haired man next to him, smirking. "How you doin'? First time in a strip club?" He asked, moving ever so slightly towards the stranger.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam almost chocked on his drink. He felt the blush rising to his face quick as ever, almost like he was on his 3rd drink instead of sipping his first. He looked over to the man who had sat beside him. /Holy Blue Steel/ he thought to himself. This man was handsome, no, he was fucking gorgeous. /And he called me handsome?/ Sam realized he had been staring at the random stranger for far too long without answering. "Oh, uh Yeah. Just turned 21. How did you know? Is it that obvious?" Embarrased Sam turned back to his drink and took a hard swallow.  
.  
.  
.  
"No, you just don't look like the type of guy who goes to strip-clubs often I guess," Dean took a sip of his beer, and called over Andy, "Vodka, 4 shots," he smiled again, downing the rest of his beer. "Anyway, Im Dean, you?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Sam," he smiled, lifting up the beer bottle "And thanks. For the drinks i mean. And for making me a bit calmer." Sam let a short laugh escape him then drank the rest of the liquid in his hand, placing the now-empty bottle off to his side. "This may sound cliche, but do you come here often?"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean chuckles, showing his teeth, "I work here dick-wad," Dean continues smiling as Andy passes over the drinks, "Thanks." He says, "Anyway, as I said, I work here so I get unlimited drinks," Dean continued, gulping down both shots quickly, used to the burning in his throat  
.  
.  
.  
Trying to keep up with Dean, Sam poured his first shot down. This was followed by a short coughing spell and him having to regain his breath. Shaking his head Sam let Dean's words sink in. "You /work/ here? " /Why is he hitting on me then? He could get anyone in this club to go home with him. I barely get in the top 5!/  
.  
.  
.  
"Yeah, 2 years this August." he smiled, "Anyway," Dean sighed, crossing one leg over the other, "This is getting boring, wanna go do something?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam was startled. "yeah, Yeah. Love to- go, do something. " He gave a surprised and excited smile before he decided to toy with Dean, handsome Dean, before they left. Getting rid of his smile he added. "But, I never got to watch one of the shows. Or get a lap dance. I was planning on getting a lapdance you know." Sam downed his second shot.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean smirked, loving Sam's confidence, "Well I guess we don't have to use plan B then." He took Sam's hand into his and started walking to 'the rooms', dragging Sam behind him, "Bed or no bed?" Dean asked, stopping and turning to Sam.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam's face was all but red. He assumed he must be burning hot from the alcohol and talking to Dean like that. He /never/ talked like that before, it just never used to be in him. "Bed, and what exactly was plan B?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Drag you here without you asking" he said, now pulling Sam once again, this time to a big room with a double bed. "But now im doing it with permission," Dean smiled, opening the door and then locking it. "Sit," he said, pointing to a large, red, padded chair leaning against the right wall of the room.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam had never felt more turned on and anxious in his life. Here he was, in a strip-club, the 'back room' of the strip club, being told what to do by possibly the hottest man he had ever seen. And, oh yea. The man also worked there. Could he be any luckier? He followed Dean's order and stepped to the chair, easing himself into it, trying not to give his cock the friction it craves. He might come in his pants like a horny teen if he did.  
.  
.  
.  
"Dont look so tense, im gonna give you a lap dance, not torture you!" he said, getting closer to Sam. Dean started to dance in front of him, grinding into the air and bending down to show Sam his ass, then turning back around and straddling him in his seat. Dean bit his earlobe, "Can I grind on you or will you cum in your pants? You're about as rock hard as a fourteen-year-old that just saw a pair of boobs for the first time."  
.  
.  
.  
Sam let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding when Dean started his dance. Watching him bend over and seeing his firm ass like that made him even harder. Sam bit his lip repressing, wanting this to go on for as long as possible but at the same time so desperate to come. Sam found some streath and nodded " Go on. Please."  
.  
.  
.  
Dean smirked and whispered, "Okay." He started to very slowly rock his hips against Sam's crotch. Dean let out quiet and small breaths, just loud enough for Sam to hear. He started to go a little faster and harder, "Fuck..." He moaned, starting to suck on Sam's neck, creating visible hickies.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam closed his eyes. "F-fuck Dean." he moaned, almost too loudly. Sam lifted his hands to Dean's hips, moving down to his ass and squeezing lightly. He threw his head back, rubbing back up into Dean. "Yes yesyes!"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean moaned as Sam grabbed his ass. Hearing him whine like this, totally under Dean's control was amazing. Sam's noises were driving him crazy. Dean loved it, "Bed?" he asked, not wanting to be stuck on this small chair anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam couldn't wait any longer to have Dean inside of him. He was so needy for it. Needed to be filled, to cum. "Oh God yes." He said before picking up Dean's still grinding figure and setting him on the edge of the bed. Sam tore off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, returning and doing the same to Dean.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean watched as Sam impatiently unbuttoned his shirt, "Will you suck your master's cock baby boy?" Dean asked, shaking the shirt off of his shoulders and taking of his black tights and panties, leaving him fully naked in front of the most gorgeous man Dean have ever met.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam could have came right there, on Dean's words alone. He rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder to calm himself and take a few breaths before answering. "Yes sir.." it came out more as a begging moan. Sam sunk to his knees, spreading Dean's thighs. Dean was /huge/. A good 7 or 8 inches, at least. Sam loved it, a bit of a size queen himself. He quickly took what he could of Dean's cock in his mouth before gagging, working his tounge around the head and sucking his best to be a good boy for his master.  
.  
.  
.  
"Fuck fuck oh- shit Sammy- fuck shit oh my god!" Dean moaned Sam he sucked him off. Dean's had plenty of blow-jobs but this is certainly the best. "Fuck Sammy~" He moaned, grabbing a handfull of Sam's hair and pulling him further down his cock, Sam's nose touching the skin above Dean's dick. "You know im-" He moaned as he keeps on bobbing Sam all the way down and up, "Technically not allowed to-fuck- do this.." He said, yanking Sam off his dick and staring at his red, puffy lips.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam's mouth felt fucked out and used. He didn't care though, he was having the best night in a long time. When Dean pulled Sam back he was a bit dizzy from the sudden movement. He licked his abused lips before placing his hands on Dean's knees. "What's wrong Dean?" he asked, partly worried, partly turned on by the way Dean manhandled him.  
.  
.  
.  
"Let me spank you," Dean said, instead of answer his question. "Let me spank that pretty little ass of yours." he said again. "Hands and knees on the bed and ass out, im gonna spank you 10 times, you have to count, if you lose count I start again, understood?"  
.  
.  
.  
Sam never tried being spanked before, but with Dean he was up for anything. In a sudden rush of movement without much thought, Sam stood up and kissed Dean roughly. "Fuck! yes Dean! Whatever you want, I'm all yours." Sam did what he was told and kneeled on the bed, ass presented for Dean.  
.  
.  
.  
Deab shuffled behind Sam and placed his hands on his ass, caressing it gently. He slamed his hand into Sam's ass and then rubbed it to make it feel better. Dean finished 10 and Sam flopped down. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't over yet."  
.  
.  
.  
Sam caught his breath. His ass stung but oddly felt good at the same time. "Fuck me Dean!" He pleaded, pulling lightly on Dean's arms.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ride me," Dean said, leaning against the headboard. "No prep, just fuck yourself on my cock. Do it for you master, ok?" he smirked, watching Sam crawl to him.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam cringed at the thought of no prep. It would be  very painful he knew, but at this point he would do anything to please his new master and get Dean's cum in his ass. When Sam got to Dean and straddled him he asked, "Can I have lube at least?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Hmmm" Dean thought, "Why not." He opened the small drawer full of different flavoured lube, picked out a random bottle and handed it to Sam, closing the drawer again. "Come on baby, you can do this, for me."  
.  
.  
.  
Sam sighed happily. He squeezed a very very generous amount on his hand, placing some in and around his hole and more on Dean's dick. He ended up using almost the whole bottle, compensating for the no-prep. "Okay, I'm ready now" he said, mostly to himself, before ever so slowly sliding onto Dean's cock. When he got halfway he felt so full and so in a mix of pain and pleasure that he didn't think he  could go much further. "Fuck Dean! Oh, God... yesyes- mph! fuckkkk..."he moaned.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean felt Sam's tight hole around his dick as he slid down further and further. "Fuck Sam," hee said as he stops, unable to take more. "C'mon baby, you can take it all, dont worry im here." Dean reassured Samm and grabed onto his hips, helping him get down lower.  
.  
.  
.  
Encouraged by Dean's words Sam forced himself lower on his cock, fighting back the bits of pain for the overall pleasure of the actions. Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean again. It was a needy kiss, something to keep Sam grounded. His moans got louder as he moved, not-quite screaming but also not being particularly quiet.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam started to slowly ride Dean and it drived him insane. "Fuck Sam- Ah! Im gonna -fuck- cum!" He shouted, thrusting up and meeting Sam's down thrusts in the middle, filling him up fully and hitting his prostate every time. "Don't cum un- Shit- until I say so- mmm" hr commanded, wanting to play with Sam a little longer.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam bounced on Dean's dick faster. He wanted to cum so baldy, but his master told him not to and he wanted to be a good boy. Every thrust Dean made hit Sam's prostrate perfectly, sending waves of pleasure through his whole body. "Fuck, mhmmng... yesyesyes!" Sam nodded his head to Dean, showing that he had heard the command.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean tilted his head back. His legs started to spaz as he came in Sam's ass, who was still lazily riding his cock. Dean regained some control and reached over to the drawer below the one filled with lube and took out a cock ring, secretly putting it on Sam while he was hardly even riding him, sort of just grinding. Sam bit his lip and stared at Dean with a pleading look. He was so fucking close, Dean could tell, but he didnt want Samm to cum, not yet anyway.  
.  
.  
.  
He felt Dean cum in his ass and smirked to himself, glad he could make Dean feel so good. Sam whined when he saw the cock ring. He needed to cum so, so bad. He rode Dean hard, hoping it would make Dean change his mind and let Sam cum. His moans became a loud mixture of 'please Dean!', 'yes!', and other inaudible noises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's part switched to first person then back to third person (sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done, one more part. Sam gets all toppy in this one ;)
> 
> Comment prompts!

Dean-"Not yet honey, now hop off," I say, the overstimulation was driving me insane but it felt so good. "Sit on your knees, back leaning against the headboard, you're going to suck master's cock again, no excuses, then im going to give you 2 surprises and then im going to let you cum, ok?" I command, having exciting things planned for my baby boy.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam immediately stopped riding Dean. He was completely at Dean's will and he knew it, loved it even. Getting off Dean's dick, but not yet in the position he was told Sam asked, "s-surprises?"  
.  
.  
.  
"You'll find out soon dont worry" I stood up on the bed and stood infront of Sam, I grabbed a fistfull of his hair and slowly pushed him down to the very bottom of my dick, "Hum if yes and moan if no. You ok?"  
.  
.  
.  
Sam was especially happy that he grew out his hair. He hummed around Dean's cock, starting to give him another blow job. This time Sam used his tounge to play with the slit, tasting Dean's cum still there.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ah ah ah" I pulled back on Sam's hair so he couldn't move his head at all. "I get to do that," I smirked and started to thrust into Sam's mouth, making sure to get all the way down each time, "Okay um~" I say, still thrusting into his holy mouth, "Do you wanna do this for a bit longer or start on surprise one?" I ask, now thrusting harder and faster, I was hard again and would love another round.  
.  
.  
.  
He didn't fight Dean when he couldn't move, he was happy just pleasing Dean anyway he could. Sam hummed again, excited to find out what surprises Dean had planned for him.  
.  
.  
.  
I pulled away, getting down on my knees and kissing Sam's abused lips, biting down on the bottom lip I smirked, letting it bounce back into place I got close to his ear and smiled lightly and whispered, "Lay on your back and spread your hands out either side of you." I bit down on his shoulder and then sucked a hickey over it. "But first" I say, smirking "Please me any way you want, nipples, cock, ass, anything, but if you dont please me enough I wont let you cum at all, I'll stick a vibrator up your pretty little ass and leave you here with a cockring." I layed down on my back, loving what was about to come, "Oh and talk about what you're going to do, talk dirty to me Sammy."  
.  
.  
.  
Sam whimpered again, bitting down on his lip to suppress a moan. He had to make sure Dean was pleased, couldn't bare the thought of not being able to cum, especially with a vibrator. When Dean layed down exposing himself compleatly Sam wanted him, needed him. He only hoped he could do this right and make his master proud of him. He thought quickly of his plan and set to work, first leaning down to kiss Dean softly running his hands down Dean's sides. "So beautiful Dean, layed out here just for me. Only for me. The things i want to do to you.. mmm, fuck. Play with your perky nipples first," Sam lifted his left hand to Dean's nipple and rubbed gently, pinched, and rubbed again repeating the cycle. "Reacts so good for me Dean.." He moved down to lick and suck on the abused nipple, starting to play with the other one. "Maybe I'll tease that pretty cock of yours, you've been so rude to mine iw think you deserve it.." He went down more and placed soft kitten licks on the tip, pausing for a few seconds after each lick.  
.  
.  
.  
"Mmmmph Sammy" I moaned. My nipples were sensitive and he definately took advantage of that, rubbing, pinching and licking both of them. He then moved down to my cock and the little licks felt so good I started to shake, I felt like I was high, high on Sam's gorgeous everything. I fucking loved him, his hair was standing up on all ends but still looked beautiful, his lips were red, pink and puffy and his tounge was skilled, his body, fuck, his sweat defined his abs and muscles, and his lower half, holy fuck it was amazing, his cock stood tall, probably around 8 inches, maybe more and his ass was red from hitting down on my thighs and his hole was torn open by my cock. I dont know how I got so lucky honestly, this was like a guy from a book, perfect in every way. I loved how shy and innocent he was yet how confident and dirty he could be.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam continued his teasing licks untill Dean was right on the edge of cumming. But Sam wasn't done just yet. He wanted to taste Dean. /He probably tastes as good as he looks./ Sam thought. "Turn over, ass up" Sam said only loud enough for Dean to hear.  
.  
.  
.  
I looked at him like he was a stupid 5 year old, "Excuse me?" I say, not liking to be bossed around.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam brought his  back to eye level with Dean. "What? Never been rimmed before?" he smirked.  
.  
.  
.  
"I- you- uh" I was lost for words, i had never really tried it and Sam's confidence was turning me on. "I-Uh- Not.. Not really~" I felt my cock grow even harder (if that was even possible) and it was hurting, but now I was under Sam's commands and I couldn't cum until he said so... ironic.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam chuckled. "Really? Well then, you're going to feel so good Dean. Now, turn over big boy." Sam planned to make sure Dean's first rimjob was amazing.  
.  
.  
.  
(back to third person whoops) "O-Okay... Daddy." He whispered the last bit just loud enough for Sam to hear. He followed Sam's orders and got onto his hands and knees, popping his ass into the air, showing his hole off to the handsome man behind him. "P-Please Sammy, talk dirty~"  
.  
.  
.  
Sam moaned at his new nickname from Dean. "Mm Dean. You look perfect all presented to me like this. I could do anything i wanted to right now, and you would let me, wouldn't you?" Sam smacked Dean's ass just enough to leave a red handprint. "That's for slipping this cockring on me." Another smack. "And that's for not turning over the first time i told you to." Sam held Dean's ass open as he admired him. "Such a pretty hole," he said, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. Sam leaned in and licked a long strip from Dean's balls to his asshole. "So good Dean," he said, seeing how his hole tightened at the feeling. Sam started to lap at his hole, opening him up with his tounge just enough to lick inside.  
.  
.  
.  
"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK Sammy~" He said lewdly, the hot and wet tounge inside of him felt so good he was losing control. He flopped down, only leaving his ass in the air and breathed heavily, "Please more, more Daddy, more!" Dean begged, slamming his fists into the bed, "Your pretty low voi- HOLY SHIT!" Dean screamed as Sam's tounge reached his prostate, and it felt so good. "Your -Mmm- voice drives me -fuck- insane, talk more Daddy please -shit- baby wants it so bad~" Dean practically sobbed, the pleasure was too much for him but he wasn't allowed to cum. He secretly loved it, "I love how you -fuck- take control of me like -ah!- this, it's fucking amazing, u-u- Mmmm - use me Daddy, like a rag-doll, thr- shit- throw me about like im yours PLEASE" Dean was doing anything for any type of contact with his cock, but Sam was holding onto his upper thighs too hard.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam laughed to himself. Removing his tounge and reolacing it with a finger he said, " When we came in here, i did not take you as such a needy bitch. Maybe you should be the one with the vibrator up your ass, not being allowed to cum unless i say so." He added another finger, " How long do you think it would take until you're redused to a begging mess?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Fuck yes please Daddy that sounds amazing please do it stick a vibrator up my ass!" Dean took Sam's fingers out of his ass and crawled up to him, he straddled him and whispered, "Make me wait and wait and torture me like the slut I am. Please just fucking do it master~" Dean ran a finger over Sam's bottom lip and then kissed him hungrily, he was so needy for everything. Unable to wait any longer, Dean slid the cockring off of Sam and put it on his own throbbing cock, "Fuck!" that was the last thing Dean said before he slid all the way down to the bottom of Sam's cock, boobing up and down quickly, trying to please his new master. He moaned, sending vibrations through Sam's body. Man, having no gag reflex really pays off.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam didn't know what was happening, it all went by so fast. The last thing he felt, before cumming harder than he ever had before, was his baby boy's warm mouth over him. "Fuck DEAN!" he shouted when he came. He put a hand on Dean's head, softly petting him. He took deep breaths, and when he was all right again he pulled Dean roughly off him, forcing him to sit up until Sam had a good view of his cock. "Such a pretty boy you are. Too bad you're a fucking slut." Sam pouted and pushed Dean off of him. "You have two options. 1) I'll fuck you, but you dont get to cum, not tonight anyway. And before i fuck you i want you to open yourself up by riding your fingers. Or, 2)You can have the vibrator and get to cum, but i won't stay here."  
.  
.  
.  
Dean had cum dripping down his chin when Sam pulled him off, he tasted so fucking good, he could get high on Sam. "W-well can't we do... both?" Dean suggested, wiping the cum off his chin and licking it off his fingers. "I could stretch myself with the vibrator for you and you could watch a-and then you could fuck me until I either cum or pass out," He said, rubbing his arm shyly and looking down at the bed, biting his lip. He looked up and met Sam's lustful eyes, "Please..." He said, "Daddy."  
.  
.  
.  
Sam thought for a moment. Dean looked so fucking hot licking his cum of his fingers, being submissive. He lifted Dean's chin, caressing his plush bottem lip with his thumb. He opened Dean's mouth and kissed him, forcing his tounge down his throat. "Oh Dean," he whispered after, "how bad do you want my cock? So bad you will give up cumming tonight? 'cuz that's the only way you're getting it baby boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean thought, "Um- Ye-Yeah, yes fine~" He answered, sad that he won't get to cum but extremely pleased with the fact that he still got to take Sam's beautiful cock. "But then will you stick a vibrator up my pretty ass on the highest, hardest, fastest setting after you cum again? Tie me to the headboard? Leave me here for as long as you want and come back and untie me? Leaving me without cumming the whole time?" Dean's tone suddenly changed. " And then let me fuck your gorgeous face and make you swallow my pretty cum? 'Cause after all, who's the boss here, eh Sammy?"  
.  
.  
.  
Sam stepped back. "From the way you've been acting lately, I'd say i was."  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh really? Who was the one screaming while riding my cock before? Who was the one sucking my cock like a little slut before? Huh Sam?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Does 'Please Daddy', 'just fucking do it master' and 'torture me like the slut i am' not pass as screaming like a little slut?" Sam took Dean's hands and held them behind Dean. "I was your bottom before but sure as hell aint now. Where's the fucking vibrator Dean?"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean tried to escape Sam's grip but it was useless, "Bite me" Dean says, not wanting to tell Sam and wanting to get punished by him.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam was pissed to say the least. "Fuck you. Your ass and mouth are going to pay for your disobedience Dean." Sam used his grip on Dean to manhandle him on his stomach and pushed up his ass. Roughly smacking him and shoving two fingers in. "Act like a slut get treated like one" Sam said, adding a third finger quickly.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean smirked, he loved being taken control of, being thrown around and treated like a slut. "I-Its in the bottom drawer -Fuck-" His ass tightened around Sam's fingers, the sudden enterance surprising him. "By the way -mmm- if you're gonna fuck me, do it when im on my back, I love looking at your face," he smirked, the side of his face pressing up to a pillow harshly, "There should also be handcuffs in there, and a gag." Sam looked at him and Dean winked and bit his lip, "Okay daddy? Now punish me, ive been a bad little slut haven't I?"  
.  
.  
.  
Sam wasted no time in grabing the items and putting them on the bed. He grabed the handcuffs first, closing them around Dean's wrists quickly. He pulled on the chain, Dean's body following suite. Next came the gag. "Don't want you to worry the bouncers while I'm punishing your slutty ass," he said, securing the gag around Dean's head. Sam sat on the edge of the bed. "Kneel in front of me Dean. I'm going to tell you how your punishment is to go."  
.  
.  
.  
Dean nodded and got on his knees in front of Sam, staring at everything he had to offer, his dick, his chest, his face, and god his hair, it was so good to grab onto, but now it was Dean's time to be used.  
.  
.  
.  
"Good boy, Dean." Sam said, " Now first I'm going to spank that pretty ass of yours until it's red and stinging. Then, I'll set up the vibrator and make you sit on it while i fuck your mouth. I'm going to cum down your throat. For the next 5 minutes after that you will have to deal with the vibrator on the highest speed while I get another drink. When I come back, if you haven't passed out, I'll decide if you've been good enough to cum tonight." Sam grabed Dean's face making him look at him. "Understand baby boy?"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean nodded shyly, nodding, agreeing to this crazy plan, "Hi hu haheast hahe he hah hoh?" Dean tried to say through the gag, but failing, Sam took it off, "I said, will you atleast take the gag off. Dont you wanna hear my pretty moans and mewls daddy?" He says, biting his lip.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam pet down the side of Dean's face. "I would love to baby boy, but you can be too loud now, dont want to get in trouble do we?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Well I guess you'll have to put it on me again if I get too loud then huh daddy?" Dean said, cocky.  
.  
.  
.  
"Or if you're being a smart-ass" Sam warned. "I was just going to do 10 hits and be easy to you. Now it's 15. Hard. Lay over my lap baby boy."  
.  
.  
.  
Dean lay down over Sam's lap, "Make it 20" Dean said, sticking his bare ass out for Sam.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam ran the tips of his fingers down Dean's spine. "Always such a slut eh Dean? That's fine, more fun for me. Count them. With a 'sir' " He layed down two mild smacks, one in each cheek.  
.  
.  
.  
"One, sir. Two, sir." Dean counted quickly as Sam layed down one smack on each ass-cheek, "I love it Samm- Sir~"  
.  
.  
.  
"You shouldn't as this is /supposed/ to be a punishment. You're lucky I love seeing your ass red by my hand." Another smack, down by where Dean's ass met his thighs.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean continued counting as Sam kept on smacking down on his now bright red and stinging ass, "T-Twenty, Sir" He got there and he flopped, every muscle that was holding him up now shut down and he slowly slid off Sam's lap, exhausted, he lay on the soft rug that was tickling his cock, "Mmph" Dean moaned as he started to grind against the simulating carpet, he knew Sam was going to punish him again because he did this without his command but it felt so good so he didn't stop.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam watched as Dean grinded into the carpet. He had just finished spanking Dean, and there he was being a bad boy yet again. "What the fuck are you doing Dean? Are you so desperate that a carpet is enough to get you off? May i remind you you have a cockring on baby boy." Sam kneeled by Dean's body, placing his hand in his hair. He petted Dean a few times, then stopped. "Do yiu want my cock baby boy?" he asked in his sweetest voice.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam pulled his head up by his hair and smiled "If you're asking if I want your big fucking cock inside my mouth as I ride a vibrator then the answer is yeah, idiot" Dean answered, smiling sweetly.  
.  
.  
.  
"That's what i like to hear." Sam grabbed the vibrator, adding a bit of lube before pushing it against then inside Dean's hole. He worked it all the way in and turned it on the lowest setting. The hum of the vibrations in Dean's ass made Sam cock twich. "C'mere baby boy, suck on Daddy's cock"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean shivered as those words came out of Sam's mouth, the vibrations were working through him, making him whine quietly. He got onto his knees in front of Sam and started to lick his slit lightly, then sunk his head down and started to suck on his tip, he could feel Sam get frustrated with his small movements, he shifted his position a bit and moaned loudly as the vibrator started to vibrate on his prostate, he hung his head back and opened his mouth wide, letting a long, lewd moan come out.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam was anxious with all of Dean's little actions. In spite he turned up the vibrator to the second-highest level. He took the opportunity when Deansw head was thrown back to grab his hair and pull him down forcibly on his cock. "F-fucking hell Dean.." he moaned  
.  
.  
.  
Dean hummed as the vibrator was turned up, how did it even come to this? How did he end up having the world's hottest guy's cock in his mouth and a vibrator up his ass. He didnt know the answer and he homestly didnt care, he just carried on bobbing up and down Sam's dick, eager to taste him again  
.  
.  
.  
Sam moaned as the vibrations from Dean hit his dick. He looked down at how perfect Dean looked with his lips tight around Sam's cock and a vibrator shoved up against his prostate. Sam loved it. He knew he was getting close and tightened his grip on Dean's hair. "So c-close! Go-gonna cum right d-fuck- right down your throat Dean"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean stayed at the bottom of Sam's cock, not wanting to lose any of his precious cum, he sucked it all up except for the small bit he put on his lower lip, he stood up and kissed Sam, making sure he got to taste himself, Dean bit his lip, not ready for what was next  
.  
.  
.  
Sam lapped at his own cum on Dean's lip. "You were so good for me baby boy." Sam lightly squeezed his ass with one hand while playing with Dean's cockring with the other. "Do you remember what I said you were going to do next? Or do I need to remind you?" Sam smiled at Dean, loving this  
.  
.  
.  
"Y-you're gonna go get a drink a-and im gonna sit here with a vibrator up my ass o-on the" Dean swallowed harshly, "Highest s-setting" Dean muttered, nervous.  
.  
.  
.  
"That's right baby boy. What about when i get back? Say it baby"  
.  
.  
.  
"I-I" Dean muttered, "I want you to fuck me" Dean says, confident.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam smiled. "Of course. Anything you want, as long as you are a good boy while I'm gone." Sam turned the vibrator off for now. "Up against the headboard Dean." When Dean was in place Sam kissed him lovingly. "5 minutes baby, that's it. You can do it right?" Sam asked, honestly wanting to know if Dean was up to it.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean hesitated for a moment but then nodded, already regretting and loving his choice at the same time, this was good, it would prepare him for Sam's cock  
.  
.  
.  
Sam was really happy with Dean's choice. He didn't want to go beyond his limits, but he believed Dean could do it, and he said so himself. "I'm going to miss you for those 5 minutes Dean." Sam kissed him again, a bit rougher this time but still filled with love. He got up to the door and turned on the vibrator once he got outside.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean let out a loud moan as it immediately hit his prostate, he shifted so it cibrated on the other side, he was shaking and his head and back were bent back as far as they could go and he was letting out the most naughty sounds ever, definately too loud, so he reached over to the gag and put it on himself, the moans were still loud but definately much quieter than before  
.  
.  
.  
Walkind away Sam smirked at the loud noises Dean was making, but sadly thet soon faded out of earshot. He walked casually, as casually as he could knowing what was happening in the back room, to the bar. "2 shots please" he asked the bartender. Andy wasn't there anymore, good thing too as Sam didn't want to answer questions about where Dean was at the moment. When 2 minutes had passed Sam downed the first one, resisting the urge to cough at the strength. He looked around the club, seeing the strippers and waiters all around, and of course a whole bunch of dancing guys. Nobody as hot as Dean though. Sam wondered if he would ever meet someone as good-looking as that man again. /probably not, he is a stripper after all./ Then Sam thought of something he hadn't yet. /how much is the 'party in the back' going to cost me?/ He contemplated simply leaving, but he couldn't do that to Dean, especially when he was *cough* 'busy'. /I'll go back and finish up, i might as well anyway. Then I'll pay him and go./ he looked at his watch. /One minute left./He swallowed the last shot and made his way to the room  
.  
.  
.  
Dean fell forward, his ass was in the air and he was trying to control himself but that was an extremely hard thing to do when you have a vibrator going what felt like 100mph in your ass. He heard the door open and he was so glad "Sammy please" Dean panted, unable to breathe properly  
.  
.  
.  
Sam felt relieved that Dean hadn't passed out. "Fuck, Dean." Sam turned off the vibrator and eased it out. "How do you feel baby?" Sam knew he needed to cum, and he was going to let him very soon  
.  
.  
.  
"Exhausted" Dean said, finally free from that spawn from hell, "No fuck, just cum, maybe fuck later but if I dont cum im scared my dick will actually explode" Dean stated, sitting up straight and staring at Sam, his hair was so messy it looked more like a lion's mane and his lips looked abused, he licked his lips and bit down, "Will you let me cum in your mouth daddy?" He asked, extremely confident  
.  
.  
.  
Sam laughed at the first part of what Dean said. Dean looked extremely fucked out but simultaneously hard as a rock. "Anything you want Dean," He said, moving Dean until he was sitting up. Sam slipped off the cockring and quickly worked at Dean's dick, wanting to taste his cum for the first time that night.  
.  
.  
.  
Dean almost immediately let out his huge load that had been building up for about an hour now, he grabbed Sam's hair tightly in both hands, it felt so good, his legs started to shake and he could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head, this was the best orgasm he had ever had and he thought that nothing could ever beat it, Sam was lapping up his cum as if he hadn't eaten anything in months, he then licked his lips and licked the rest of the dripping cum off of the side of Dean's cock, he was so sensitive it hurt to even lightly tap his cock, he was breathing irregularly and was still twitching slightly, it took him about 2 minutes to cool down as Sam licked off extra cum off his hand, "Holy fuck"  
.  
.  
.  
"I think I actually nearly passed out, and however much fun that was, im never doing orgasm denial ever again" Dean stated, calming down  
.  
.  
.  
Sam chuckled. "Youre the one who put on the cockring dumbass"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean turned over onto his stomach and shoved his head into the pillow, "Shut up"  
.  
.  
.  
Sam stood up and started putting his clothes back on, handing Dean his when he was done. "You should probably get back out there, dont want to get fired. And here," Sam took out 200$, he thought that should be enough to cover everything they did that night "take this. Thanks for tonight"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean denied, "Im not taking it, I did this for free and if you try to hand me that money again I will personally snap your dick in half"  
.  
.  
.  
Sam gulped. "Oh, okay jeeze doesn't need to go that far." he stuffed the money back in his wallet. "Will I ever see you again? Like, outside the stripclub?"  
.  
.  
.  
Dean took out a pen and an old receipt out of his pocket and wrote down his number and an address, "Meet me there today after work at 10pm, if that's not too late for you" Dean handed the paper to Sam and smiled  
.  
.  
.  
Sam felt himself blush slightly. He took the paper happily. "Never to late for you Dean" he said. Sam gave Dean a sweet goodbye kiss before awkwardly leaving the club, heading home to take a shower and get ready for later that night.  
~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please conment prompts!


End file.
